Wander Over Yonder - Season 2 Ep 75, The Greater Friender
by otaku1216awesome.net
Summary: First, there was Hater with his army of Watchdogs, Then there was Dominator with her army of Bots, who will be the next intergalactic superstar, and will they be a hero or villain. Wander and Sylvia will find out when they visit the planet that it said to have shown up out of no where one day.
1. The Second Friender

WANDER OVER YONDER: The Second Friender

 **Please Note: The title was based off "The Greater Hater," title and that this episode is to take place after the girl's night episode. I haven't watched anything after that.**

 **And I haven't really figured out his whole storyline yet, so Wander over Yonder animators and Fanfic-ors, feel free to write any addition info for this creator, but please contact me here if you wish to do so: StitchZx is my deviantart account, and my email is isaiah0119 . Or just send me a comment**

 _Planet Name: Rock_

 _Quadrant: 01. 19. 20_

Wander and Sylvia were enjoying a day at the beach; even wander was perfectly chill, there were no distractions, he had already befriended everyone on that planet, everything was perfectly calm. Sylvia was enjoying the peace and quiet, "Man I'm glad we came to planet, I'm surprised that Dominator has destroyed it." And just when she said that, a Dominator bot crashes into the ocean, "Ya had to jinx it huh, Syl.," said Wander in a playful and sarcastic tone; " I know pal, shall we do our thing." But just when they were about to do the Sylvia smacks a lot and Wander playful, a swarm of vines wraps all around the bot, strangling it to the ocean floor. Another thing they noticed is when one of dominator's bots usually lands, it usually causes a panic but all of the beach goers seemed perfectly chill. "This is weird, right?" said Wander and Sylvia in unison, "Your guys first day here," one of the inhabitants asked, as the two adventures shook their heads, "Don't worry, Lord Creator created this planet, he'll save it. In fact, here he comes now." After saying that, a dark figure came falling down from the sky in a superman pose and flew right through the drone. "Lord Creator?" Wander questioned with an excited and gleeful tone while Sylvia said it with a worried tone.

When the dark figure came out of the ocean, he was wearing a suit of armor that appeared to be made out a special type of sand given by the way he disintegrated off his body. "Okay everyone, crisis averted, go back to absorbing the sun's beautiful rays as always." From the way he spoke, he sounded like a male version of Sylvia; but as he finished his sentenced, when he glanced over at Wander and Sylvia, he came running up in front of them as fast as a lightning bolt. "OMG! Are you two, THE Wander and Sylvia!?" The stranger said in a fan girlish squeal as the two shook their heads and got a closer look at him. He appeared to be a mash up of Dominator and Wander, as he had green skin and red eyes with black streaks running down from his rugged hair; He also had Hater's outfit, with Wander's helpful hat with lighting bolt sticking out of it, instead of a star. " Ooh yay, I'm your biggest fan, the name's Creator. I'm marked as the second nicest guy on the intergalactic good guy leaderboard, right behind Wander of course. Welcome to my planet slash ship!" "Wait, Ship?" said Sylvia, "Yep, welcome to the galaxy's first mobile planet like ship, I designed it myself with my earth powers." He said with his hands glowing with yellow energy, which the two could only assume was the only reason for an island suddenly showing up behind them


	2. Dominator's Gonna Hate

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica; color: #353535;"WANDER OVER YONDER: The Second Friender/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica; color: #353535;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Please Note: The title was based off "The Greater Hater," title and that this episode is to take place after the girl's night episode. I haven't watched anything after that./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"And I haven't really figured out his whole storyline yet, so Wander over Yonder animators and Fanfic-ors, feel free to write any addition info for this creator, but please contact me here if you wish to do so: StitchZx is my deviantart account, and my email is isaiah0119 . Or just send me a comment /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"In another part of the galaxy/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"DOMINATOR'S WARSHIP:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"Lord Dominator was just lying in the chair think about what to do with her day, "Ugh!," grunted the white haired villaness/span/p 


End file.
